The Choosing
by spicy.revenge
Summary: For girls all around the world the Choosing was a dream of a lifetime. But one girl didn't want this. Hinamori Amu. She'd rather stay home and be with her secret boyfriend. But her mother forces, well bribes her into going. But hey? What was the chance of her getting chosen? Only 35 girls were chosen, why would the palace give a poor 5 a time at the palace? SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

 **HI! I'm not actually spicyrevenge! She's my bf and stupidly gave me her computer to watch over for 3 weeks! Well, otherwise her brother would have taken**

 **it...ANYWAYS** **I'm going to write my own story. Also don't worry if you think this is wrong(Many Many people will think that) She lets me go onto her fanfic**

 **account all the** **time and sometimes I help her write.(Don't ask me to write/continue forgotten plz)But because I usually don't read/write and have a busy**

 **life, I probably** **can't do this much. Well, onto this story. HAVE ANY OF YOU READ THE SELECTION BY KIERA CASS? Well, it's my favorite book and you**

 **should read it too. So if** **you have who do you think should be Maxon and Who should be Aspen?(Tadase or Ikuto or Kukai or Kairi although I have no idea**

 **where Kukai and Kairi came from...) I'll choose which one has the most votes and use that side of the suggestion.**

 **Alright!** **Alright! See you when u guys decide. Oh and you can Pm Me/her if you want to make an OC:) Wait. Let me make some rules(UGH...Ik but still I**

 **want this to be a good story)**

 **-Only Pm me/her if you have an account(I will not except Reviews. You can Email me at stopdonotspamme(GMail)** **)**

 **-Please please please be detailed! I really want to know how they act and look!**

 **-NO AMERICA'S(If you even know what I'm talking about)**

 **-Lastly, you can send in 5-7 people**

Here is the SYOC format-

Name:

Nickname(Optional):

Age(15-19):

Province(Check below):

Caste (Check Below you can also make your own jobs. Don't make them too crazt tho ;]):

Appearance(plz plz plz be specific):

Personality(Be descriptive please. Good, bad traits, fears, likes, dislikes,why they act like this,reactions to things, etc):

Occupation:

Hobbies:

Family(Names,jobs, personality):

Background:

Romantic history:

How they would dress up(Makeup,jewelry, color, bags, shoes, etc. YOu can send me pictures of what they would where(or links)):

Describe there 3 maids(Don't do this if you don't understand or if you're to tired after writing this):

How they treat others(Maids,family,other chosen ones):

* * *

 **Now onto the Caste**

Ones:Royalty

Twos:celebrities, actors, singers, models, pro sports athletes, dancers, politicians, police, military, guards, fashion designers, etc

Threes: All educators, scientist, writers, doctors, vets, dentist, architects, engineers, lawyers, bankers, pro cooks and bakers, owners of farms, companies, or factories

Fours: farm and factory workers, real estate agents, owners of shops, hotels, restaurant, managers, electricians, line cooks,

Fives: Musicians, artist

Sixes:maids, secretaries, butlers, waiter, housekeeper

Sevens: outdoor workers, gardeners

Eights:orphans, run aways, addicts, mentally or physically disabled,

now please put etc at the ends of each line except for the 1s.

* * *

Provinces:

Kent

Hansport

Waverly

Zuni

Paloma

Clermont

Tammins

Sonage

Dakota

Columbia

Sota

Allens

Likely

Atlin

Hudson

honduragua

sumner

Labrador

Fennley

Bankson

Whites

Bonita

Angeles

Midston

Belcourt

Panama

DenBeigh

Calgary

Baffin

Lakedon

Yukon

Dominca

Carolina(No sweet treatments if you submit your OC with this)

You can add in some more provinces if you want.

* * *

I will copy and paste this all on her profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to say THANK YOU WINTER SNOW14! Next on the agenda, Please please PLEASE send in OC'S. The SYOC form thingy is on my profile page. (her profile page….)SOOOO PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND IN Some of your own OC's. Now onto the story.**

 **~Rin Kuromi's Pov~(Made by Winter Snow 14, )**

I wake up and look at the clock. _4:30_. Good. I tie my long black straight hair with pastel purple hair into pigtails, like usually. I tiptoe out of my room to the music room. I grab my Violin and start playing while singing. I start out quietly afraid it might sound bad but continue to get louder.

 **A place in this world by Taylor Swift**

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one, who feels  
The way I do

[Chorus]  
I'm alone, on my own  
And that's all I know,  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong  
Oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl  
Trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need?  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's okay

[Chorus]

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own  
And that's all I know  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong  
Oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own  
And that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl  
Trying to find a place in this world

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh  
Oh, I'm just a girl

I focus on my music that I don't notice my parents until they speak.

"What are you doing?" My mother says coldly. I allow you to play Volleyball, Basketball, and do skateboarding for heavens sake, but I will not allow you to play music. That is a job of a _Five_. You are a _Two_."

"I can do whatever I want! Why shouldn't I be able to sing and play instruments?"

"You know that very well Rin. _The Caste._ We are expected to not play music. We _listen_ to music made by _Fives_. Why can't you understand that?" My father says strictly.

"Why can't you understand I want to play music?" They're look hurt.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologize. My head hanging low. I usually wasn't the one hurting my parents. "It's just that I want freedom in what I do."

"We know that. It's just the law doesn't allow it. The king wouldn't allow it." I'm silent. I know I'm no match for the king. I would probably be caned.

"Know go to sleep Rin. It's 4 :30."

"…Fine" I say walking away. But wait behind the door, listening to the conversation.

"She's so rebellious sometimes." I hear my mother say

"Yes, I agree. But she does deserve to have a little bit of freedom.

"Yes I know."

"Now we have to discuss another important matter. _Marriage._ " My body stiffens.

"Yes, I know. I was thinking ichigo" I run away silently to my room.

As I sit in my room, I hear a slight knock at my window.

"Golden eyes!." A voice whispers.

"Kazuto?"

"Yes shortie, now come on."

"I told you not to call me shortie!"

"Fine Fine…oompa loompa."I growl.

"I'll beat you up if you call me those names one more time…"

"Okay Okay fine. Do you want to sneak out?"

"Yeah." I say a little sadly.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"My parents are think of marriage with…Ichigo."

" 's discuss it at the bunker." I nod as I get my 2 hair bands.

"Yeah lets go." I say hopping out the window.

"Can you at least help me with the latter?"

"Nope." I say sticking out my tongue. "Last one there has to clean the bunker." I say racing off.

"NO FAIR" He says running after me with the latter. As we run through the forest we spot the little white flag we made when we were younger. It has a badly drawn crown and dragon on it.

"Remember when we made this?" He says.

"Yeah. We also made a promise."

"We will" He begins

"Always be together."

"Because we are"

"Friends forever"I finish.

"Yeah. When you're family had the chance to move to Paris, you convinced them not too. Even though you really wanted the adventure." He says looking at the flag.

"Took a long while though. And mom still was there for me back then"

"Rin…"

"Yeah I'm fine." I know I'm not okay. I can feel the tears on my cheek. But he wipes them away.

"You'll be okay. I know things will turn out alright. Things will go back to normal." I burst out crying.

"Thank you for staying with me! I miss the days when we could just play without sneaking out. I wish it would go back to normal!"

"I know Rin. I know" He purrs.

 **~10 minutes later~**

I'm blushing so hard. I never let people see me break down. Kazuto has only seen me cry 2 in all 15 years, let alone break down.

"You ready to go home?" I ask Kazuto.

"If you are."

"Yeah…Time to face my parent."

"Yeah…" As we walk out of the bunker I stare at the flag.

"Everythings going to go back to normal." I mutter reassuring myself.

"hmmm?" He says

"Nothing."

We walk in silence until we reach my house.

"Night" I say waving goodbye.

"Night." He says waving back. I watch as he disappears into the forest.

"Like an animal." I quietly giggle.

 **~Inside the House~**

"Rin where have you been?! We have been looking for you! Look at your hair! It has dirt and leaves everywhere? You know how much it cost to wash your hair!"

"Yes Father."

"What's happening" Auntie says coming in.

"Stay out of this Sakura."

"That's no way to talk to your older sister Mei. Now whats happening?"

"Rin snuck out again." Auntie nods her head.

"I think the only reason she sneaks out is to get your attention." My eyes widen. How did she know that? Mt parents stare at me.

"I-is that true Rin?" I nod. Suddenly My father's phone rings.

"Mei, it's time to go to work." My mother nods but doesn't take her eyes off me.

"We'll discuss this later." My father says grabbing a tie.

"You'll be late to Martial Arts if you don't get going." Auntie whispers into my ear. I look at the clock. 6:20. Martial Arts is at 6:30.

"Shoot! Thanks Auntie!" I say running to my room.

 **~At the Dojo~**

"Hai!"(Meaning-Yes. It just sounded beter…) I start doing my pushups while Kazuto slowly moves closer to me.

"You were late… What happened?"

"I was talking to my parents" I say making my voice say 'End of Conversation'

"Oh."

"Okay today we are going to have a mini tournament(I don't realy understand what you do in M.A.)"

"Hai Sensei!" We scream.

 **~After the 'Mini Tournament'~**

"Congrats Mei! You won people who were 2 years older than you! How are you so good!" One of my M.A. friends screams. I scratch my head.

"haha…Yeah" I go over to Kazuto.

"You okay? Your pride is probably really low right now right?"

"Yup."

"Well, look on the bright side! At least you didn't lose to people that were younger than you.

"Not helping Rin." I start laughing until I hear a few whispers.

"Kazuto is really bad."

"Why is he even in M.A. if he can't even hit properly."

"HE doesn't deserve to be a 5th degree blackbelt." That's it. I stomp over to them and pin one against the wall and about to punch her when someone starts patting my head.

"What are you doing Kazuto?" I say growling

"Taking away your anger oompa loompa."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"I say letting go of the girl and tackling him.

"Sorry!" He says laughing his head off. "But look you let her get away."

" _YOU_ let her get away!" I scream. "Do you know what they were saying about you!"

"Don't worry I'm fine. I _am_ bad though." He says laughing. I glare at him. He shivers.

"Your glare is so intimidating Rin!" I laugh at that. Getting off him.

"I get that a lot" I say pretending to be proud. Suddenly somebody taps on my shoulder and I kick them. Hard.

"OUCH!" I look down to see a guy in a tux.

"Sorry. Instinct." I say sheepishly.

"Most painful instinct ever." He says trying to stand up.

"Yeah" I say smirking and pulling him onto his feet. This instinct was quite helpful.

"My name's Rin Kuromi. You can call me Rin."

"You can call me Cedric. I'm here to pick you up."

"Your parents told me to pick you up."

"Shouldn't they be at work?"

"They took a break today…to talk to you about something."

"Oh…Okay. Bye Kazuto." I say hugging him. "Get well soon. Don't lose to younger people k? Wait, sorry to high of expectations." I whisper into his ear.

"Why you! W-well…you're short!" He yells at me.

"Nice comeback." I say laughing.

"I know right!" He says sarcastically.

"Lady Rin, we need to go." He says kindly.

"Okay." I say smiling. Life was shaping up. My parents were showing me they actually thought of me. I had the best friend ever. And I beat older M.A. kids!

 **~At the House~**

"I'm Home!" I holler making the house echo it.

"You seem to be in a good mood!" Auntie says walking down the stairs. "You're parents are in the study room. They want to talk to you"

"Okay" I say walkinig to our study room. As I walk in my parents greet me with a warm smile.

"Hello Rin." They both say.

"You seem to be in a good mood" I say smiling at them.

"You also seem to be in a good mood too Rin. Now we have to discuss something. _Marriage."_ My smile disappears.

"What? Just for your information, I'm not marrying Ichigo!" I scream. They exchange looks.

"But…Hon-"

"Don't do that to me! I want to choose who I marry!"

"But sweetie we only want the best for you."

"If you want the best for me, let me choose who I marry!"

"But Ichigo really is a good choice!" My mother says trying to change my decision.

"I HATE Ichigo! I'll do anything else than marry _Him_." I say stubbornly. They exchange looks again. This time for a longer period. There is awkward silence that follows. My father breaks the silence.

"Then join the choosing."

* * *

 **Again, thank you Winter Snow 14! And please make you're own OC's!**


End file.
